


Desperation

by Lapinou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Lance (Voltron), Watersports, brief daddy kink, soft dom shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: Lance was convinced there was some dirty interest Shiro was keeping to himself, he just didn’t expect that something to land him tied up on his boyfriend’s lap with a bladder full of the liter of water he drank an hour ago.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Soft watersports? Does that even exist? Now it does. lmao 
> 
> Was gonna be a twitter thread but it ended up too long, so enjoy

“Shiro, I can’t do this.” Lance groans as he straddles Shiro’s lap, back pressed to his broad chest.

“Yes, you can, baby, I’m right here,” Shiro coos. He fits his chin over Lance’s shoulder and rubs his back soothingly.

“That’s _why_ I can’t.”

“But you have to, don’t you?” Shiro’s hand travels to the front of his torso, dipping lower and lower until he’s pressing against the bulge in his lower abdomen with slow strokes.

“Mmmmm… no don’t!” Lance begs. His thighs flex desperately in an attempt to curb the threat of peeing himself just like this, but Shiro’s legs are blocking the way. His arms tug on their restraints to hold himself in but the sturdy rope gives no budge. He has no way out, he’s at Shiro’s complete mercy.

Lance knew Shiro had to be into _something_ weird. It was just a joke at first, just a hunch that Lance spent days bugging Shiro to admit to. Something just a little out there, like a foot fetish, or food play or something. They had already been experimenting with bondage, spanking, the normal stuff you think of when your boyfriend is a dom, but Lance was convinced there was _something _Shiro was keeping to himself. 

He just didn’t expect that something to land him tied on his boyfriend’s lap with a bladder full of the liter of water he drank an hour ago and staring down at a towel on the bed in front of them. He said he’d try whatever it was once, he’d try anything for Shiro once, but this was certainly testing his dedication to that promise.

Shiro’s hand finally stops its teasing to pull apart the button of Lance’s jeans and drag the zipper open.

“Shir-o…” Lance whines and squirms in place.

“It’s okay, baby.” Shiro whispers and peppers kisses along the edge of Lance’s jawline as he pulls Lance’s dick out of his pants. He wraps one arm around Lance’s waist and begins to stroke him slowly.

“F…uck.”

Lance doesn’t remember the last time he’s had to pee this bad; it feels like if he even tried to move an inch off Shiro’s lap he’d spill everywhere before he made it anywhere near the bathroom. The thought of peeing on the bed horrifies him, but he can’t move, can’t even hold his own dick that’s growing remarkably hard in Shiro’s hand. He wants so badly to hide his face away, but he’s completely vulnerable as he is. He knows their safe word, he knows Shiro won’t make him go through with this if he absolutely cannot, and yet something about the humiliation of it… the thought of degrading himself to please Shiro… is intoxicating.

A heady whine cracks in his throat and he bites his lip painfully hard.

“You’re so cute like this,” Shiro smiles against Lance’s throat. “squirming and whining on my lap.”

“Sh… daddy…” Lance cries as he slips into the scene.

“Yes, baby.”

“I can’t do it...”

“Yes, you can, it’ll feel so good.” Shiro sucks a mark into his shoulder, the hand around Lance’s waist venturing up under his shirt and massaging his chest. The hand around his dick pumps faster until Lance’s thighs are quaking for more reason than one.

“Mnn… nnn…!” Lance whines louder. He needs to cum. He needs the painful aching in his abdomen to go away. And Shiro. Shiro wants him to do this.

“My good boy,” Shiro murmurs low into Lance’s ear and tugs playfully at his earlobe with his teeth. Lance shudders and the spasm nearly ends his struggle, but he holds out.

“Shiro… Shi… fu-uck… please,”

“Go ahead, baby. Let it go.”

“I…!”

Shiro’s hand returns once again to rub Lance’s bulging torso and Lance cries out one last desperate time before his back arches violently and he finally spills himself. His moans turn to frantic gasps, his body finally relaxing as overwhelming relief floods through him. He melts into Shiro’s chest, looking down at the urine streaming out of him and soaking in the towel when he finally musters the courage. He doesn’t even think to be embarrassed anymore; his entire body is wrapped in a state of euphoria.

“That’s my baby,” Shiro praises him and Lance smiles. “You did so good for me, thank you.”

Lance almost wishes he has to pee again by the time his stream ends.

Limp in his arms, Shiro picks Lance up and cradles him close to his chest, kissing his boy deeply. Lance is like jello in his hold, kissing back with a languid contentment and sighing when Shiro whispers praises against his lips.

“You’re so weird,” Lance says with a breath of a laugh when they eventually separate. Shiro works to untie Lance with a practiced speed.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“You’re so hard right now.”

Shiro snorts. “So are you.”

“Yeah. So, are you gonna do something about that?”

“If you want to.”

“I think I deserve to cum after that,” Lance, his arms freed, pushes Shiro down onto his back.

Shiro smiles as Lance hastens to undo Shiro’s pants. “Yes, yes you do, babe.”


End file.
